


【POMN/MNPO】总是做队友不腻吗

by Still_Hungry



Category: MNPO - Fandom, POMN, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //现实向甜饼//新西游记8选队友当晚//无差
Relationships: MINO/PO





	【POMN/MNPO】总是做队友不腻吗

一天拍摄洗漱的间隙，为了节约时间，趁表志勋在隔间洗澡，宋旻浩推开洗手间的门进去，“PO啊我进来卸妆，你要是洗完要出来了就和我说一声，我就离开让你出来穿衣服。”

“哦好。”浴帘里面的声音闷闷的，伴随着水流的声音，似乎听起来有些低沉。

他怎么好像有点闷闷不乐的？宋旻浩有些摸不着头脑，纳闷地按了一泵卸妆油到手上，搓起了脸。

刚揉了一会突然听到浴室花洒突然关掉的声音，他立刻暂停了手上的动作，凝固了几秒也没听到表志勋说要出来，就当是他关水打泡泡，刚放松了警惕，唰一声浴帘猛地被拉开。

表志勋没有穿衣服，只在下半身围了条浴巾站在里面。头发被水浸透打了绺，在鬓角出垂着，湿湿嗒嗒地滴着水，滴到肩膀上，又顺着皮肤表面下滑，留下断断续续的水渍。

“什么啊”，宋旻浩感到一丝堂皇，“我先出去，你穿好衣服叫我。”

下一秒却被拉着手臂拽进了淋浴间，又是唰的一声浴帘被拉上。

表志勋发尾的水点点滴滴落在自己的袖口，被刚洗完澡的浴室蒸汽氤氲着，凭生了温馨暧昧的情愫。

“怎么了啊志勋？”宋旻浩轻轻笑着，心里却有些紧张，询问着对方行为怪异的原因。

“为什么不选我做队友呢？”表志勋低着头开口。

“是因为这个吗？”宋旻浩心底里涌出一丝甜意，“因为这个不开心了吗？”

对方好像有些不愿意承认，但过了许久还是低低地回答，“嗯，有点。”

宋旻浩笑了起来，一边觉得他有点无理取闹，一边又觉得他好可爱。从旁边拿了条干毛巾，盖在了表志勋的头上，轻轻地帮他擦头发里的水分。

“总是做队友不腻吗？嗯？”

“不腻啊。”表志勋用力摇了摇头，甩了星星点点的水在宋旻浩的衣服上。

“之前啊，我们没有在一个组合出道，所以之后无论在任何场合，我都很想很想能和你一队，我......”

宋旻浩用食指按在了表志勋的嘴唇上，阻止他继续说下去，“干嘛说这些呢，不说这些了好不好？都过去了。”

表志勋闭着嘴巴，低落地点点头。

这只小猪真的是，宋旻浩没有停下手里帮他擦头发的动作，好一会才再次开口。

“我从来没有不想和你一队，就只是偶尔会觉得，我总是选志勋的话，观众会不会觉得没有悬念？而且，如果拍摄的时候总在一队的话，我会很容易分心。”宋旻浩顺手戳了戳表志勋的脸颊。

“我在你身边会让你分心吗？”表志勋被盖在白色毛巾下，眼睛湿漉漉地，看起来像刚淋了雨的委屈大狗狗。

宋旻浩对他这个表情和语气真的一点抵抗力都没有，连忙开口解释，“不是，不是志勋的原因。是我的原因。”

他叹了口气，脸上却笑得很好看，“是我太喜欢你了，总想看着你，当队伍赢的时候和你击掌也总是控制不住地想要十指紧扣，队伍回答错误时看到你遗憾的模样总会想要摸摸你的头和你说没关系。”

“这好像太明显了，会被前辈们、pd们还有观众们发现的吧？”

宋旻浩边说着，边看着表志勋的表情由阴转晴，心里的喜欢又荡漾在了脸上，忍不住给他水嫩饱满的嘴唇盖了一个吻。

这个吻自然而然的被加深，变成了饱含浓情蜜意的爱的载体，在他们之间传递交换。

亲吻的间隙表志勋小声嘟囔，“被发现不好吗？”

“也不是不好”，宋旻浩没有让这个吻停下来的意思，但自家宝贝的小委屈也不能不回应，“之前不是你说还不是公开的时候吗？”

“如果你想公开，我随时奉陪。”

“那还是算了”，表志勋早已从小情绪中恢复了理智，“地下恋情好像也挺刺激的。”

“哦？”宋旻浩稍微停了停，“志勋喜欢刺激的吗？”

眼看着表志勋的脸瞬间变得通红，他轻轻笑了，伸手把表志勋抱过来，“这么容易害羞吗我的男朋友。”

“不要低头看”，表志勋紧紧地抓住他的袖子，“我……我浴巾掉了……”

无意中的撩拨最为致命，宋旻浩仿佛听到了自己的血液突然在血管中加快了流速冒着泡沸腾翻滚的声音。

“那那那我先出去了，等下前辈也要用洗手间我们不能一直霸占着。”

宋旻浩刚想闭着眼转身出去，又被一股力量拽了回来。

“再亲一下。”

表志勋伸出一只手捂住了他的双眼，附身将唇贴了上去。他的嘴唇柔软而可爱，手心因为他的睫毛颤动而痒痒的，顺着手心扩散到每一寸指尖，直接挠了心里。

表志勋好喜欢宋旻浩啊，当确认关系之后几乎每天寸步不离黏在他身边，好在宋旻浩也和我喜欢他一样喜欢我，他心里想，甜滋滋的，永远也不会觉得腻。

END

彩蛋：  
“圭贤你去看下为什么那两个人洗澡洗了这么久啊？”

“好的哥。”曺圭贤毫无心理建设就向着浴室去了。

“有人在里面吗？”他在门口向门里面喊了句。

“哦哥我在里面洗澡呀。”是表志勋的声音。

“旻浩呢，他刚不是进去卸妆。”

一阵乒铃乓啷的声响之后，宋旻浩的声音从里面传来，“哦哥我我正在卸妆呢。”

那一瞬间曺圭贤福至心灵，似乎悟到了什么，“好的好的，好久没声音怕你们滑倒出什么事，没事就好，不急你们慢慢来。”

“好……”门内的两个人不安地回答。

曺圭贤找了个地方刚坐下，玩了会手机，不一会就看到宋旻浩红着脸从厕所出来，向他点头示意。他几乎一眼就发现了宋旻浩原本干爽的衣服上面出现了些不同寻常的水迹，绝对不是卸妆会弄上的。

他也向着宋旻浩点了点头，决定为他们保守这个秘密。

<本文共1974字>


End file.
